


A bit of a too hot day

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Other, cave sex ayyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: Asra and MC are having a learning session, but the weather is too hot. They decide to go to the caves and learn there, but MC gets distracted by the water





	A bit of a too hot day

               “… so what does that mean, MC?” Asra askes, the frantic movements of his hand coming to a halt.

               “I’m sorry, Asra, I really can’t focus on any of this, it’s just _too hot._ Can we take a break or at least go somewhere else?”

               The magician sighed and closed the book he had in his lap, then reached to grab Faust off the stone where she was enjoying the sun. “Gather your things. We’re going to the caves.”

               “You mean the place with the flowers that shine?” the apprentice asked, nearly jumping to their feet.

               “That is precisely what I mean. Come now, hopefully the stone and forest will be enough to ward the heat away,” Asra said and extended his hand.

               The apprentice took it and smiled, then followed Asra to the forest and down its paths, each step bringing them closer to the caves. When they entered, they were welcomed by the same glow they were already used to, the light just bright enough to let Asra continue the lesson.

               The apprentice’s mind kept drifting away, as if they were under  a spell, their gaze grazing the crystal clear water at every chance. Without a notice, they got up and stepped towards the lake, taking their slippers off as they walked.

               “MC? What are you doing?”

               “I’m still feeling hot and sticky, and the water looks so appealing. Don’t you want to join me? A little bathing never hurt anyone,” they said, dipping their toes in the cold water.

               Asra considered for a moment, then put his book down. “There seems to be no chance for any learning today, so we might as well bathe.” His mood switched in an instant, playfulness arising as he took off his shawl and shirt. “Shall we skinny dip, my dear?”

               The apprentice just smirked before stripping off their clothes. It was no different to the other dozens of times when they had bathed together, was it? Except this time… Asra had confessed, and their feelings were mutual.

               The water embraced their bodies hungrily, cooling their hot skin and washing their sweat away. They couldn’t hold their content sighs to themselves as they both stepped deeper into the waters. A soft glow was coming from under their feet, throwing long shadows on the walls. The silent crash of the water ripples against the walls of the cave soothed their minds as much as the cool soothed their skin.

               “Asra?” the apprentice’s voice cracked the silence as they floated closer to their master. “I want…”

               There was no reason to finish the sentence. Asra’s strong arms were around the apprentice, his lips searching for theirs, word unnecessary between the two  of them. The kiss was sweet and gentle and playful, but the more it lasted, the more heated it became. The apprentice wrapped their legs around Asra and the magician held them close, their skin over sensible as they kissed more, hands roaming free over each other’s bodies. Every heartbeat was a loud thump in their ears, and soon their little gasps became more.

               “Tell me, how bad you want this?” Asra whispered in the apprentice’s ear before biting the sensible skin above their pulse.

               The only answer he got was a frustrated whine and the apprentice putting his hand straight on their core. He smirked and stroked them slowly, watching the blush cover their cheeks as he stepped towards stone floor. “Is this what you want, dear?”

               The apprentice nodded and bit their lip, succumbing fully to Asra’s touch. He laid them down and kneeled, offering a wicked grin before pressing his lips where he was most needed. Slow teasing, at first, and as more hushed sounds escaped the apprentice’s lips, the more eager to please them he became.

               When he knew they were close, he slowed down, and when their body started shaking with pleasure he held them steady with his hands, his mouth helping them ride the release until they were left a tired and sensitive mess. He then pressed kisses up their stomach and chest, stopping just above their lips. “So, is that what you were looking for when you asked for a bath?”

               The apprentice smirked and pulled Asra closer, meeting his lips and slipping their tongue between them. “It’s exactly what I was looking for. I kind of like it here, we should come more often.”

               Asra laughed and got lost in their kisses. It was late at night when they returned to the shop.


End file.
